Interesante
by Elying-chan21
Summary: -Nos volveremos a ver…Hyuga…-/-Uchiha-san-/-¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga?-/-Yo…yo solo vine a…vine a relajarme un poco-/-Hmp…-/-¿P-por qué no…no lo hizo?-/-Me pareces interesante-. Sasuhina.


_Hola!_

_Aki les traigo un pequeño one-shot k la vdd espero y les guste xD_

* * *

**Interesante **

* * *

_Sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre miraban con total indiferencia a la chica en frente de él, observándola de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno, sin importarle el hecho de que ella parecía asustada e incómoda ante el escrutinio de su mirada, sus ojos recorrían de arriba abajo la figura en frente de él, pequeña, con cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso, de ojos tan hermosos de un extraño color perla, largas y rizadas pestañas enmarcándolos, una nariz pequeña y respingona, un largo cabello negriazulado, detuvo el viaje de su mirada en los labios de ella, unos labios rosados y carnosos._

_Se golpeo mentalmente ante la repentina idea que había cruzado por su mente, había pensado que esos labios rosados se veían apetecibles, volvió su mirada a sus ojos descubriendo el miedo en ellos, frunció el seño al darse cuenta de algo mas, no solo era miedo lo que podía ver en ellos sino también asombro y ¿curiosidad?_

_Tomo el mango de su katana, la saco de ella cortando el aire con ella, Hinata respingo al verlo hacer eso, coloco el filo de esta en el níveo cuello de ella, Hinata se mantenía inmóvil, apretó su mandíbula ¿Por qué rayos su maldita katana no hacia su trabajo? O más bien ¿Por qué el no podía rebanarle el cuello? ¿Por qué? Si era tan simple, ella estaba agotada, su chacra casi era nulo, ese chica era una Hyuga y pertenecía a konoha la aldea a la cual quería destruir, si era asi entonces ¿Por qué no la mataba de una maldita vez?_

_Su mano tembló ante la indecisión que se formaba dentro de él, la Hyuga paso saliva al sentir el frio del metal en su cuello, solo bastaba un solo movimiento de su mano y ella caería, si era asi entonces ¿Por qué su cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo?_

_Volvió a observar sus ojos, tenían algo que lo atraía, no sabía qué, pero era atrayente para él, eran enigmáticos, desprendían inocencia y dulzura, a la única mujer que había visto que poseía unos ojos así era a su madre y ni ella tenía unos ojos tan interesantes e hipnotizantés como la chica frente a él._

_Chasqueo la lengua-demonios-gruño apartando la katana de ella, Hinata suspiro internamente al ver que la había apartado, la guardo y observo a la ojiperla, esta se tenso pero no aparto la mirada, se quedaron viendo fijamente durante unos momentos, momentos en los que Hinata pensó que nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo e intriga a la vez, era extraño él como había pasado de estar peleando con los Zetsu a estar completamente sola y finalmente encontrarse con el Uchiha._

_Se acerco a ella lentamente, como un león asecha a su presa, Hinata se mantuvo inmóvil viendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos sintiéndose una inútil por no poder hacer nada frente a él ¡¿por qué rayos se sentía tan nerviosa?!-nos volveremos a ver…Hyuga…-susurro Sasuke contra su oído, Hinata dejo escapar un gemido de asombro al escucharlo justo antes de que este desapareciera en una nueve de humo._

_Suspiro aliviada al ya no verle y sentirse completamente sola, eso había sido sumamente…intenso…esa era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente, se llevo una mano al pecho de lado izquierdo, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente ¿Qué era eso que había sentido?_

Dos años habían pasado desde ese encuentro, un año de que la guerra había terminado y seis meses desde que el Uchiha había salido de prisión, se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación con el antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos aun estando en la obscuridad de la noche, suspiro, ese era un recuerdo que había quedado grabado a fuego en su memoria, no podía olvidarlo, aun se preguntaba el por qué él no la había matado ¿Por qué él no lo había hecho? Tenía el momento y el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

Bufo frustrada ante esas ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza, se incorporo en la cama y salió de ella, se acerco a su ventana viendo a la redonda y resplandeciente luna desde esta, observo mas allá mirando el extenso bosque que se encontraba mas allá de los terrenos Hyuga, sonrió al verlo, ese bosque era su favorito ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que había una cascada en él, y con el calor que hacía era más que perfecta.

Sonriendo salto por su ventana, ocultando su chacra con movimientos rápidos, agiles y sigilosos, no debía ser descubierta si la descubrían estaba segura de que recibiría una reprimenda y eso era lo que menos quería.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Sus ojos brillaban ante la luz de la luna que los iluminaba, sonrió aun más al ver la hermosa cascada frente a ella-hermosa-murmuro emocionada por sentir la frescura del agua en su cuerpo.-

-hmp…-su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar ese monosílabo proveniente de una voz masculina, sabia a quien pertenecía aun cuando habían sido pocas las veces en que la había escuchado.

-Uchiha-san...-murmuro impresionada-g-gomen -se disculpo haciendo una reverencia ante la persona que se había posado frente a ella, un hombre alto de cabello azabache y ojos tan negros como el carbón, de piel nívea y cuerpo bien trabajado debido a años y años de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga?-pregunto con total indiferencia, había ido a ese bosque para poder relajarse, en las penumbras y en la soledad de su mansión se sentía mas que solo, melancólico y nostálgico y eso era algo que no le agradaba.

-yo…yo solo vine a…vine a relajarme un poco-explico tartamudeando un poco intimidada.

-hmp…creo que no soy el único a quien se le ocurrió lo mismo-hablo con total desinterés.

-le-le molesta si me quedo…-pregunto-,le prometo no ser una molestia-pidió sonrojada, la verdad era que no deseaba volver a las penumbras de su habitación.

-hmp…-de alguna u otra manera Hinata había entendido eso como un "si"

Ella solo sonrió y se sentó en el pasto cerca del lago mirando hacia arriba, observando a la inmensa luna que en esos momentos parecía aun más grande.

Sasuke se sentó casi a su lado, viro el rostro para observarla, aun recordaba el día en que había estado a punto de matarla, durante un tiempo se había estado preguntando el por qué no lo había hecho…hasta que encontró la respuesta.

-S-Sasuke-san-llamo la Hyuga al azabache.

-hmp…-"dijo" este haciéndole entender que tenía su atención.

-q-quería…quería preguntarle sobre…sobre lo que paso…sobre lo que paso ese día-completo sonrojada, esa duda la carcomía, creía que si no lo preguntaba en ese instante en que estaban los dos solos y el no intentaba matarla era la oportunidad perfecta y no podía desperdiciarla-¿p-por que no...no lo hizo?-

Sasuke volteo a mirar el lago donde la gran luna se reflejaba, después volvió su mirada a ella, sus ojos volvieron a llamar su atención una vez más, eran hipnotizantés para él, y aun mas bajo la luz de la luna-me pareces interesante-fue su corta y sincera explicación.

Hinata se sonrojo al escucharlo y el sonrió de lado.

¿Era interesante? ¿Ella?

Sin saberlo una sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro haciéndola aun más hermosa ante los ojos del azabache.

* * *

_Jejeje k me pasa ahora a mí..mmm…bueno solo espero k les guste xD_

_Hasta otro fic :)_

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
